


Feeling Sexy

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, SanversWeek, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Alex feels sexy in new lingerie and wears it for Maggie





	Feeling Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> This was written for the Sanvers week day 6 Prompt 'Smut'

Alex Danvers looked at herself in the mirror again.

She had managed to wrangle an afternoon off from the DEO (which so far bad guys had surprisingly not ruined) for a little shopping trip in National City.

Now she was waiting for Maggie, wearing some of what she’d bought from a boutique Lucy Lane had spoken very highly of.

She looked good. She felt good. She felt sexy. It was an odd feeling for her to have. Of course she was in good physical shape, the demands of her job protecting the world from alien threats required her to be at peak fitness. She was confident and pleased with how she looked. But she had rarely considered herself sexy. She had never before felt the need to. Looking in the mirror, showered and preened and wearing nice underwear, she really felt sexy. It was a happy feeling. Something else to be thankful to Maggie for. Being with that amazing woman had helped her find her sexuality on so many different levels.

Maggie would be here any moment. Alex had butterflies. That was something that happened a lot when she was about to see Maggie. Or when she was with Maggie. Or when she thought about Maggie. Or when she...

Alex heard the apartment door opening and closing and the click of the lock. She took a deep breath and a last look in the mirror then stepped into the doorway of the bedroom.

Maggie was taking off her boots. There she was in black pants, an off-white shirt and leather jacket, casually being beautiful. She was sexy as hell just in her day-to-day clothing.

Alex assumed what she hoped was a seductive lean against the door frame then cleared her throat. “Hey.”

Maggie turned and her eyes went cartoonishly wide. She opened her mouth to say something. She eventually managed a muted “Hi.”

“It’s not, uh, it’s not too much is it?” Alex asked. She looked down at herself then back at Maggie. Maybe this was a bit over the top. Maybe she shouldn’t have done this after Maggie had been at work all day. What if she’d had a bad one?

“No,” Maggie blinked, the corners of her mouth twitched up in a predatory smile. “Definitely not too much.”

The way Maggie was looking at her was the way Alex had been hoping for. It made her butterflies flutter harder and affirmed her belief that she looked good. With just a look Maggie had done wonders for her confidence that yes she was sexy.

“Good,” Alex gave her a shy smile. “I kinda wasn’t sure if girls dating girls did the whole dressing up thing.”

Maggie looked Alex up and down, a hungry, wanton appreciation for her girlfriend’s body. “You can do this anytime.”

Alex grinned. “Yeah?”

Maggie nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah,” her eyes drifted down Alex’s body again, like they were drawn to her by some irresistible force. She licked her lips.

Alex Danvers looked amazing. That was a fact as true as the sky being blue and the grass being green. Alex was wearing black panties trimmed with lace. They were cute as well deliciously sexy. Her matching bra had lace detailing and pushed the girls up to give a deep cleavage. On her legs were lace topped hold-up stockings.

Alex laughed at the way Maggie was just looking at her. Before Maggie no one had looked at her like that.

“Give me a twirl?” Maggie asked.

“Why?”

“I want to see if your ass looks as good in those as I think it will.”

Alex obliged her with a slow turn, sticking her butt out.

“What’s the verdict?” Alex asked when she was facing Maggie again.

“Even better than I imagined.”

From the way Maggie was looking at her Alex could tell she had a lot of things going on in her imagination. “So, uh, did you just want to look or...?”

Maggie’s eyes narrowed. She licked her lips again. She sure could spend a long time being happy just looking at her beautiful girlfriend. But touching too would be so much better. Maggie almost tripped over her own feet as she rushed over.

Alex pulled Maggie into and embrace and they kissed.

This kind of intimacy had been alien to Alex. It had been only available to handsome men and gorgeous gals in movies. It had been for the rest of the world. It had been for people who could be comfortable letting someone get close.

Maggie had let her have what she’d thought would never be for her.

“You okay?” Maggie asked quietly, her fingers running through Alex’s hair, her eyes a mix of lust and sincere concern that her girlfriend was happy with everything that happened between them.

Alex nodded, she took Maggie’s free hand in her own. “I’m always okay when I’m with you.” She started pulling Maggie further into the bedroom. “Come to bed with me.”

Maggie didn’t need to be asked twice. Their kisses started soft and sweet. They stayed sweet but grew deeper, faster. Alex hurriedly unbuttoned Maggie’s shirt. One of them halfway down refused to give. Maggie laughed and unbuttoned the rest of the way, despite the distraction of Alex’s mouth at the pulse point on her throat. As she shrugged off the shirt Alex made easier work of the button of Maggie’s pants.

With Alex in her new lingerie and Maggie in her sports bra and black cotton panties they went to the bed. Alex ended up under Maggie.

“You look so hot,” Maggie said, her lips at Alex’s ear, her breath warm on Alex’s neck. “So fucking hot.” Alex curled a leg around Maggie’s hip, one arm around her neck, the other hand at the small of her back. Maggie kissed behind Alex’s ear. “Seeing you like this has got me so wet.” Maggie had a moment of indecision. She wanted Alex naked, but at the same time her outfit looks so perfect on her.

Alex had no time for such dilly-dallying. She unzipped the front of Maggie’s bra and pushed the sides apart. Maggie finished taking off the bra while Alex cupped her tits, her thumbs stroking over hardening nipples. Their lips came together again, Alex pinching Maggie’s nipples with just the right amount of pressure. Alex’s left hand skirted down Maggie’s side and plucked at her underwear.

“These need to go too,” Alex said, it was almost an order.

Maggie gave her another lingering kiss, tongue sliding over Alex’s, then moved off her. She quickly sent her panties to the floor.

Alex gave her another order. “Come up here, let me taste,” Alex touched her fingers to her lips.

“I like it when you get bossy Danvers.” Maggie gave Alex’s knee a squeeze.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alex gave her a playful smack on the butt. The sharp intake of breath and the way Maggie’s eyes widened made Alex mentally note to ask her about that reaction later.

Maggie moved up the bed, Alex slid her hands up her girlfriend’s thighs to her hips, guiding her to straddle her face. Alex nuzzled the inside of her Maggie’s thigh, her eyes feasting on the heavenly sight of Maggie’s sex. Maggie settled, looking down at Alex, fingers running through Alex’s hair.

Both of Alex’s hands followed the curves of Maggie’s hips to palm her buttocks and she pulled her down. Alex trailed kisses up until her mouth reached Maggie’s cunt. Maggie was, as she’d said, wet. She was pink and glistening and she smelled so fucking sexy, and she tasted even better.

Maggie let out a low, primal, groan. For a woman who had never eaten pussy before they’d gotten together Alex had been a damn quick study. Another groan came, even deeper in Maggie’s throat, when Alex’s tongue ventured to her clit. Alex delicately teased the sensitive nub and squeezed Maggie’s ass with both hands, holding her at her mouth.

Maggie had no plans to go anywhere. “More, please baby, more.”

Alex used the tip of her tongue to lick up the cleft of Maggie’s cunt, just stopping short of her clit, before repeating the motion again, again, then again. 

“I said more not less,” Maggie squirmed, a whine in her voice.

Alex swept her tongue deeper between Maggie’s folds, her intoxicating taste stronger with more of her juices on Alex’s tongue. She lapped, three, four, five times, and despite the insistent thrusting from Maggie she didn’t touch her clit.

“Okay seriously I need you to suck on my clit right now.” Maggie’s fingers curled tight in Alex’s hair. She met her girlfriend’s eyes. Both of them had their pupils blown. Both of them wouldn’t trade a second of this for anything.

Alex followed the path from Maggie’s entrance up, tongue unhurried. Maggie’s fingers in her hair gripped harder. Alex touched her tongue to Maggie’s clit, the barest whisper of pressure. Then she did it again.

“Yes yes,” Maggie whimpered.

Steadily building up her rhythm Alex first licked then sucked on Maggie’s clit. She did her best to use her hands to keep Maggie right in place on her face, fingers pressing hard on the soft skin of her behind.

“Perfect, don’t stop doing that, right there,” Maggie panted, one of her hands left Alex’s headd to go to her own breast.

Alex had gotten a feel for Maggie’s responses and the way she made sweet high noises when she was getting close. She focused on keeping the beat, she felt her own sex pulse with the rush, her heart pounding in her ears.

Maggie’s hips bucked erratically and for a moment she was silent, then she was grunting out the overwhelming sensation.

Maggie barely wasted a moment between being able to think again to shifting down and kissing Alex’s wonderful mouth. They kept kissing, sharing the flavour of the slick on Alex’s lips. When Maggie finally pulled away Alex half-heartedly tried to pull her back down, but stopped because she saw her look on Maggie’s face and knew exactly what she was planning.

“Did I mention how hot you are in this?” Maggie ran her fingers along the lace of Alex’s bra, the black of it contrasted against her skin.

“I’m glad you like it,” Alex twinkled.

“I really do,” Maggie slipped her fingers under the left cup of the bra and gently tweaked the hard nipple she found there. She leaned in and kissed between Alex’s breasts, following the path down. She moved herself down the bed as she went. She kissed down, down to trace between her abs with her tongue. Down to Alex’s navel, eliciting a giggle from her girlfriend when Maggie swirled her tongue there. Down to the top edge of Alex’s underwear. Maggie pressed kisses back and forth along the edge, her hands stroking up and down Alex’s smooth stockinged legs.

“Mind if I leave it all on?” Maggie asked while she pushed Alex’s thighs apart.

“It’s all for you leave it on, take it off, whatever you want,” said Alex. Her breath hitched when Maggie palmed her pussy through her underwear.

“You’re so wet.”

“You definitely have everything to do with that.”

With the fingers of one hand Maggie pulled aside Alex’s damp panties. The index finger of her other hand slid through Alex’s wetness.

“Fuck me,” Alex said.

“There you are being bossy again,” Maggie got her finger nicely coated with Alex’s arousal. 

“Fuck me,” Alex put more of her firm, commanding bad-ass voice into it this time.

Maggie grinned and touched two fingers to Alex’s cunt. She was pretty sure that she’d do anything Alex asked if she was dressed like this.

Alex moaned and bit her bottom lip as Maggie’s fingers eased inside. Her last real thought before Maggie fucked her senseless was that she needed to dress up like this more often.


End file.
